Coming Home
by ShadowWolf's Fables
Summary: AU. Jethro is a Marine back from Afghanistan. He meets the woman/man of his dreams. Warnings are explained in Author's Note. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, new story. New ideas and plot bunnies galore! Each of my stories begin with a thought. The thought for this story came to me after reading a one-shot with a certain kink. This is my first time writing kinky stuff so I hope my faithful reviewers will enjoy it.

Might as well put a warning label on this one.

**Warning:** Story features crossdressing, a certain silver haired marine, Italian Stallion, hermaphroditism, and mpreg.

Last time, you have been warned. If there are any negative comments, I suggest you keep them to yourselves.

* * *

Jethro was home on leave from his latest deployment. He didn't want to spend his first night back at home, so he decided that he would have a little fun. He often frequented an alternative club not far from his house when he had the time. He wasn't a bigot. He loved men just as much as women, if not a little more.

He was sitting at the bar sipping his first glass of bourbon of the night when the sexual energy in the club spiked. He turned around and saw the most breathtaking sight. Three beautiful women sauntered into the club like they owned the place. The girl on the right was the ultimate Goth and already had several Emos, men and women, checking her out. The brunette on the left had her hair up in a ponytail and wearing shorty shorts and a tank top. The few bikers in the place had their sights on her. Jethro had his eye on the taller brunette of the bunch. She was drop dead gorgeous. She was dressed to the nines; halter top, short skirt with shoes that had a small heel. He watched the three grab a table in the back of the club. After they had ordered their drinks, the two shorter women were asked to dance and left their friend behind to defend for herself. He observed her closely, like any investigator would do. She seemed...nervous? Ready to bolt? She seemed unsure of herself, so he decided to approach.

* * *

Tony had been a little nervous about coming out tonight. It was his first time showing his other side in public. He knew he looked good as a woman. He just never had the courage to go out there and be free.

When Tony was younger, a physician had diagnosed him with a form of hermaphroditism. Most hermaphrodites had one gender's organs removed and chose to live the life as another. Tony didn't go for it like his parents had hoped. When he hit puberty, he began to progress as a girl should when reaching womanhood. He took an interest in women's clothing. He also began to have feelings for boys. His father was, in other words, displeased and had him thrown out.

Tony struggled through the rest of puberty, afraid he would get jumped or even possibly raped for what he was. So he hid behind his male persona. He played sports, though he had to be careful in the locker rooms. He chose a manly career of law enforcement. That's how he came to NCIS and met his future roommates Kate and Abby.

When they first met, Abby and Tony hit it off. They became the best of friends. She was living with fellow colleague Kate Todd in a two room apartment. He was still looking for a place to live so they invited him to move in with them. Kate and Abby slept in one room and Tony had the other. The girls were helping him unpack his few possessions when Abby dumped a bag of clothes onto the bed.

"Uh, Tony?"

He had his back to her. "Yeah, Abby?"

"Why do you have women's clothing in your duffel?"

He turned back to look at her with a schooled expression, but on the inside he was panicking.

"What about it?"

Abby and Kate got curious expressions on their faces. "Are you sure you didn't take this stuff as trophies?" asked Kate.

He knew he had to come clean. He just hoped that they would be understanding. He sat on the bed facing them.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell and show you will not leave this room. Got it?"

The women nodded.

He told them his story and his fears of getting beat up. He even lifted his shirt to show them the binding tape he used for his chest. Abby and Kate turned out to be very supportive. They even encouraged Tony to go out in his female persona. They had helped him pick out his outfit for tonight. When they walked into the club, he could feel all eyes on him. He tried to act normal, but he was beginning to panic again. They found a table in the back and ordered their drinks. A couple of guys swept Kate and Abby onto the dance floor and left Tony to fend for himself. He looked at his friends with sadness and envy. Why couldn't he get a guy like that? Someone to hold him and to love him for who he was. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the guy until he was right in front of him.

"Is this seat taken?" a deep voice said.

Tony looked up and was instantly drawn into the depths of ice blue eyes. The man in general was smoking hot and incredibly sexy. Tony pegged him as military cause of the high and tight hair. The guy was wise beyond his years with the silver hair. He was wearing khaki slacks with a navy blue polo and Tony could see how the shirt was drawn tight across a muscular chest and abs. The sleeves were stretched from bulging biceps. Hot damn, this man was fine.

"No," Tony squeaked.

The guy took the seat next to him and Tony started to fidget with his skirt, smoothing the creases out.

"They shouldn't have left you by yourself. It's dangerous."

Tony looked up. "It was kind of their idea to get me to come to tonight. I didn't want to, but majority ruled."

"Is this your first time coming here?"

"Yeah, I just moved to DC and Kate and Abby wanted to show me around."

"That would be your friends over there?"

"Uh huh."

The guy held his hand out. "I'm Jethro Gibbs."

Tony took it. "Tony DiNozzo."

Jethro took Tony's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. Tony turned his head and blushed.

"What do you do for a living, Tony?"

"I'm a federal agent with NCIS."

Jethro smiled. "I wouldn't call this a coincidence, but so am I."

Tony looked shocked. "You have got to be kidding me? Where are you posted?"

"I'm at Quantico. I just got back from a tour in Afghanistan. When I'm not working a case, I'm a DI training recruits."

"Marine?"

Jethro winked. "Oorah."

* * *

Kate and Abby were having a great time dancing to the music. When they started walking back, they stopped and looked at each other. They saw Tony with an unknown guy sitting at their table. They looked like they were getting along just fine. The two women had been worried for a minute because of what their friend had confided in them. The guy didn't look disgusted because Tony was dressed as a woman. In fact, he seemed comfortable with it.

They watched the guy stand up and extend his hand to Tony. Tony took it and shyly followed him to the dance floor. The guy looked to be a little taller than their friend. They watched as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and interlocked his fingers. Tony did the same and laid his head on the guy's shoulder.

They turned to each other and grinned. Oh yeah, Tony's got a man!

* * *

Tony and Jethro walked back to the table after their dance. Tony wanted to introduce him to his friends.

"Kate Todd, Abby Sciuto, meet Special Agent Jethro Gibbs."

"Special Agent? What agency?"

"NCIS."

Abby and Kate almost choked on their drinks. What were the odds?

Kate recovered first. "Are you at the DC office?"

Jethro and Tony sat down. "No, I'm a Senior Supervisory Agent in Charge at Quantico. When I was a Probie, my first assignment was at DC."

"Were you ever in the military?"

"Still am. I am a Master Gunnery Sergeant in the Marine Corps. I just got back from a year long deployment to Afghanistan where I was a sniper."

"Wow."

Jethro took a sip of his drink. "Tony tells me that you guys share an apartment."

They nodded.

"Well, I have a house that has enough room for my platoon. If y'all were interested, I would enjoy the company until my next assignment."

Abby perked up at that. "You mean like a sleepover?"

"That or you guys could move in. There's more than enough room."

Kate said, "We're going to have to think about it."

"But definitely taking the sleepover into consideration," said Abby.

Jethro pulled out his card. "Number's on the front. Address is on the back. Hate to leave you guys, but I have to report at 0500. I bid you goodnight." He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Tony looked stunned. Abby and Kate grinned. "Was that your first kiss from a man, Tony?"

"Yeah, it was. He's perfect." They laughed at the glazed over look he had on his face. They were happy for him.

* * *

Sorta long chapter. First time writing this kind of thing. If you want to know was the kink was, it was lingerie. Damn plot bunnies. They just keep multiplying. I have an idea at where this is going, but I need good reviews in order to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back people!

* * *

Kate and Abby decided to drink and dance some more after Jethro left. Tony designated himself the safe driver because he only had one drink. They stayed until closing time at 2 AM. Tony helped the wasted women into Kate's Volkswagen and headed for their apartment. It took some creative maneuvering, but he got both of them in through the door. He dragged and haphazardly dropped them onto the bed in the room they shared. They didn't mind sharing. He did his friendly duty and pulled their heels off followed by the placing of aspirin and water on the nightstand.

Tony went into the bathroom and scrubbed the light makeup and mascara off of his face. He finished his nightly ritual in the bathroom and went into his bedroom. He locked his door even though he trusted his friends, but he still had underlying self-confidence and sense of insecurity issues. He toed his flats off and let his feet breathe. Then he methodically stripped out of his skirt and top. He paused when he caught sight of himself in the full length mirror hanging on his closet door.

From a young age he had never been comfortable being naked in front of people. The only ones to have seen him naked were his pediatrician and gynecologist. He did date girls in high school and college, but they never got past second base. It was always a mutual breakup. He is still even friends with a few of them. He knew he liked guys, but never had the courage to ask one out. It was more than likely that he was afraid of being physically hurt for what he was. He was more attracted to men who had more muscle. Maybe it was to feel safe? A sense of protection? He definitely got that vibe from Jethro.

Jethro. He was so sweet and attentive. He seemed to have no problem that he was a guy dressed as a woman. But he had no idea that he was a woman in a sense. What would he think then?

He pushed those negative thoughts out of his mind. Tony looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a cream colored silk bra that accommodated his small breasts. When he started puberty, he freaked when he felt the tissue on his chest go soft and tender. He had cried when he started his period. He locked himself in his room for days and wouldn't come out. One of the maids had to explain to him what was happening. Tony looked past his toned abs to the matching cream colored panties he was wearing. What most people don't know is that under the suit he wears to work is a full set of female reproductive organs. Yep, uterus, vagina, the works. His gynecologist had tested his fertility and she had said that he had a good chance of conceiving.

That was his biggest fear, having sex with a man. Just the thought of being penetrated made him go soft. And one of the reasons why he was still a virgin.

Tony sighed and stripped out of his lingerie. He pulled on his Superman boxers and Ohio State t-shirt and snuggled under the covers. His last thought before he went to sleep was about Jethro.

* * *

Jethro arrived home a little after midnight. He took his mail into the kitchen and set it on the table. He walked over to the counter and turned on the coffeepot. It was going to take a while to go through the mail he had. While he waited, he sorted through the stack. The junk mail went into the trash. The bills went into another stack. He went through those first, wrote the right checks, and had the return envelopes ready to go in the morning. The next stack concerned his stocks, bonds, estate, and the company.

In the 1930s during the Great Depression, Jethro's grandfather Jedediah Gibbs started his own coal mining business in Pennsylvania. Business boomed during World War II and later decades. In the 1990s, the company forced a reduction in coal production for finding ways of cleaner energy. When Jethro went to college, he majored in chemical and electrical engineering besides criminal justice and forensic science. He found a way to create a cleaner coal and the company banked on that idea. It made the company millions of dollars, but had to give a majority of it to Jethro because he still holds the patent for the formula. He doesn't run the company, he left that up to the Board of Directors. He still has to attend a meeting every year because he holds fifty-one percent of stock.

When his parents died, (he car accident and she cancer), they left behind seven children. Leroy Jethro was the oldest at seventeen, Markus Steven at fifteen, Alyssa Jane at thirteen, twins James Daniel and Patricia Nell at eleven, Henry Michael at nine, and baby Elizabeth Alice at four. Their grandfather stepped in and helped raise the kids while Jethro continued his education. His uncle Brian showed him around the company and helped him understand how it worked. He thought it was okay, but business wasn't the life for him. He was happy to contribute his formula at age twenty-four.

When Jedediah died, Brian took over the company because Jethro didn't want to run it. He chose to join the Marines for a sense of stability. It worked well for him. He rose in the ranks and was known for his skill with a rifle and was brutal in hand to hand combat. He hardly spent time with his siblings because he was always on deployment.

Brian died in 1997, leaving Jethro the heir to the company again. By this time he was twenty-seven and still had no desire to run the company. He decided to hand control over to a Board of Directors of his choosing, but he still had final say over any big transactions. Markus and Alyssa objected to this decision and it caused a falling out amongst the siblings. The only one who still talks to Jethro is Alice. She always got along with her big brother and he trusted her enough to tell her that he was bi. She lives in her own apartment and goes to Penn State.

Jethro joined NCIS when he was twenty-two. He used his degrees and rose in the ranks just like the Corps. His team consists of Corporal Hector "Speedy" Gonzalez, profiler; Staff Sergeant John "Petey" Peterson, computer analyst; and Private First Class Travis "Rookie" Singleton, liaison. They met at Quantico and are deployed together overseas to complete missions for SecNav.

The coffee is ready to pour so Jethro goes to get a cup from his two cup machine. He goes over the figures from the last quarter and is impressed with the progress being made. His current total in stocks values at $500 million while his bonds are valued at about $10 million. That's not counting royalties, dividends, and his pensions from the Corps and NCIS. He doesn't really need the money so he gives some to the Wounded Warrior Project, the VA Hospital, the Children's Hospital, Toys for Tots, and Bethesda Naval Hospital.

Jethro is satisfied for the moment so he decides to check his email. He powers up his laptop and logs in to his NCIS account. Most of it is junk so he deletes it. A few are from the Pentagon. He sees one from Director Morrow. He clicks it open.

Morrow needs him to report with his team at headquarters in DC in three days. There he will brief SecNav and other matters.

He sends a mass email to his team and shuts down his laptop. He pops his back and heads upstairs. He's too tired to work on the boat. He strips down to his boxers and falls into bed. He thinks about his night. Tony was an interesting person. It was odd to meet a fellow agent in an alternative bar. His attire was rather convincing as a woman. Most people would think Tony was a transvestite, but Jethro knew better. There was no mistaking that Tony's breasts were real as they were right next to his pecs while they were dancing. And don't forget their hips were pretty snug too so it was kinda hard to miss the smaller bulge under the skirt. Jethro didn't want to say anything because he got the vibe that Tony was very insecure at the time about his body. Jethro didn't care what Tony looked like. He was the most beautiful person in his eyes.

He set his internal alarm for 0400 and dreamed of Tony that night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The teams meet! :D Also, on a side note, Jenny and Jethro had never met before.

Kudos goes to Jesco123 for awesome reviews! Reviews like those makes fanfiction's world go round.

* * *

_Three days after previous chapter..._

Jethro woke at the crack of dawn. It was dark outside as always. He stretched, popping bones and loosening kinks in his muscles in the process. He went downstairs and started the coffee brewing. He went back upstairs and began his morning workout. (And yes, he works out in his boxers! There's no one else in the house to look. ;] ) Fifty push ups, fifty sit ups, a handful of chin ups, and lunges later, Jethro got in the shower to cool off. The hot water was heaven against skin that made it through desert wind and heat. He got out with a towel around his waist and went to his closet. What to wear today?...

* * *

Tony was having an exceptional morning. His team leader, Balboa, was out due to a work-related injury so the team was off rotation until he came back. Ziva and Tim didn't want to do the cold cases they were assigned so Tim went to hang out with his fellow geeks in the basement while Ziva spent all day in the gym. That left Tony with the peace and quiet needed to solve his cold cases and finish the forms required for the team since he was SFA of the MCRT.

Kate popped up a couple of hours later. "Hey, Tony. Whatcha doin'?"

He grinned at her. "Everyone else's work." he deadpanned.

"Poor Tony. Seriously, why are you on this team again?"

"Because I had exceptional references and I get paid more plus hazard pay."

She pouted. "We could use you on our team."

And Tony knew that. He loved the team Kate worked with. She was SFA of the second MCRT headed by Chris Pacci. Paula Cassidy rounded out the team. Sometimes late at night, he would sit with them and be their sounding board on current cases.

"You want to come down to the lab with me? I need Abby to rerun a blood sample."

"Sure."

They got down to the lab and were welcomed by the thumping bass of Abby's stereo. Kate walked over, turned it off, grabbed Bert, and chunked the farting hippo at Abby's head.

"Hey!"

"That's for playing your music too loud."

Tony saved Kate from Abby's wrath by producing a Caff-Pow!.

"Thanks, Tony. You're the best."

"Before you get all cuddly, Kate needs a blood sample redone."

"Sure. What case?" Abby typed a few keys on her computer after Kate gave her the case number.

"The results will be ready after lunch. Now, who wants to hear the latest gossip?"

Abby was the queen of the rumor mill. She never says who her source is, but everyone knows it's Cynthia, the director's assistant.

Tony took his seat on the lab table while Kate commandeered a stool. Gossiping with Abby was the highlight of their day.

"Ok, spill. It must be good if you're grinning like that."

"So, you know the Lydia/Mark/Jack love triangle?"

They nodded.

"It's now a love square!"

"WHAT!" they said.

"Yep, apparently Jack wasn't getting enough action so he decided to get Maria from HR involved."

"Oooo, this is so good." Kate said.

"Let's see. Peter in the mailroom is now a daddy. Baby girl. 5 lbs. 4 oz."

"Aww, good for him."

"Ok, the hottest piece of gossip comes from my source herself. The Alpha Squad is coming to DC!"

Kate squealed while Tony sat there confused.

"What's the Alpha Squad?"

Kate turned to him. "Only the best team that NCIS has besides the MCRT. I heard they are stationed overseas and do a lot of black ops work."

"Well, Cyn said they're coming today to brief SecNav of their latest mission. Hopefully we'll get to see them."

"Can't you just look up their records?"

"That's clearance I don't have. That's more McGee's thing."

"I don't understand why they had to give such a high clearance to a probie."

"Sorry, Tony. I can't explain it either. Must be a genius thing."

Life was truly unfair, Tony thought. McGee with all his computer skills and advanced degrees, even the director gives him high marks. And Ziva with her martial arts capabilities and poly-lingual skills. What does Tony have? A Phys Ed degree and a double life. Talk about pathetic. And what's even worse is his friends have more skills that he does. Kate protected the president before coming to NCIS. Abby has multiple degrees in forensic science. Tony wanted to go curl up in a corner and cry himself to sleep with his depressing thoughts. In fact, he's going to go do that now.

"Abby, is your futon available? I feel a migraine coming on."

"Sure, Tony. I'll keep the stereo down for you."

"Thanks." Tony went into Abby's inner office of the lab. He went to the cupboard that he, Abby, and Kate use for their stuff. It had everything from extra clothes, a first aid kit, blankets, to feminine products. He grabbed his Buckeye blanket and laid down on the sinfully comfortable futon. He let a few tears fall before he fell asleep.

Back in the lab...

"Kate, is Tony okay?"

"I don't think so. When I spoke to him this morning, he was doing the team's paperwork. Ziva and Tim were nowhere to be seen."

"Oh man. I just feel so bad for him, you know? He doesn't need all that crap they throw at him. Tony's got enough problems as it is. If it's as bad as Tony's not saying, I think we need to call in reinforcements."

Kate's eyebrow went up at that. "Really? Who'd you have in mind?"

Abby smirked. "Jethro."

"Jethro? How's he going to help Tony?"

"Well, way I see it, he's pretty high up in rank here at NCIS even if he's at a different post. He can probably take care of the bureaucratic bullshit that's been going on. Plus, Tony needs some TLC. Who better to give him that than a big cuddly Marine teddy bear."

* * *

Carl Sanders had been a security guard for quite a while. If you count ten years, that is. He had seen murderers dragged into the building by their cuffed hands, grieving family members taken into the direction of the morgue, and abducted children reunited with their loved ones. Agents and other federal employees walk through the front doors of the headquarters of NCIS everyday. A few make an impression even lowly security guards can remember.

Carl's reading the sports section of the newspaper when he hears the front door open. He looks up just as four well built Marines pass by the front desk on the way to the elevator. Carl always admired the way men like that would just ooze confidence and demand respect with just a look. They take off their covers just as they get in the elevator. Before the doors close, Carl recognizes the Marine in front and it makes his blood run cold.

He shakily picks up the phone and dials. It's picked up on the third ring.

_"Director Morrow's office. This is Cynthia. How can I help you?"_

"Cynthia, it's Carl. You have a five minute warning. The Bastard's back," Carl whispers.

* * *

Cynthia nearly dropped the phone. "Carl, are you sure?"

_"Yes, I'm sure. He and three other Marines just like him are on their way up there as we speak."_

"Thanks for the heads up, Carl."

She hung up the phone and redialed to HR. "Cindy, it's Cynthia. The Bastard's back."

The Bastard of NCIS, as the full title goes, is none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. In his probationary days with NCIS, he was stationed at the head office. As tradition, a few of the junior agents hazed new probies. They learned rather quickly that Gibbs was not to be messed with. Even his supervisor Mike Franks couldn't reign him in. He made the girls in accounting cry, the boys in the mailroom piss their pants, and caused a hell of a nightmare for HR. Director Morrow didn't do a thing about it because even if Gibbs was hard to get along with, he got results. His solve rate was in the ninety-three percent range.

After achieving the status of Senior Agent, Gibbs was recruited by SecNav to head a team of elite Marines to do black ops missions all over the world. Everyone at the DC office breathed a sigh of relief when he left. Now that he's back, it can't be good...

* * *

Ziva and Tim had gotten back to the bullpen after lunch when the elevator dinged. They watched as four Marines went up the mezzanine and into MTAC.

"McGee, are they supposed to be up there?"

"I don't think so. Only personnel with a high enough clearance to protect national security are allowed. Let me call in and check."

Tim dialed MTAC.

"Hey, Madison. It's Tim. Were those guys that just came in cleared to be in MTAC?"

_"Tim, I can't talk right now. There's some sort of pow wow going on up here and I'm the only technician in the room. Gotta go."_

Tim stood there with the phone in his hand. "That's weird."

Ziva came over to stand by Tim's desk. "What did she say?"

"She didn't say much. Only that there's some sort of big meeting happening. Dammit, if it's as big as she says it is, I should be in there. Why didn't the Director tell me?"

"You should go up there. You have every right and the clearance. Surely they could use your expertise."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'm going to go up there." He started to walk out of the bullpen when he noticed the empty desk. "Hey, where's Tony?"

"Probably romancing a poor girl in the evidence garage by using his jock boy charms."

"It's frat boy and who knows, he may actually get one of them pregnant."

* * *

Gibbs and his team entered MTAC and was greeted by Director Morrow.

"Jethro, thank you for coming on short notice."

Gibbs shook hands. "Tom."

Morrow turned to the technician. "Madison, we're all here. Pull up SecNav."

Secretary of the Navy Davenport came on screen.

"Mr. Secretary, we are ready to begin."

"Good. Alpha Squad, was your mission successful?"

"Yes, Sir." Gibbs said.

While Gibbs was briefing the Director and SecNav with the particulars of the mission, McGee had snuck in and taken a back row seat.

_Holy shit, it's really them! I can't believe it, THE Alpha Squad is in MTAC and I'm a witness._ He thought.

"You did good Marines. For that, you'll be stateside for about a year so Beta Squad can get some time in."

"Thank you, Sir." Alpha Squad saluted SecNav before the screen went black.

Gibbs turned to his men. They were grinning like fools and anxious to get home to their families.

"Go home. I'll call you when our next assignment comes in." He saluted his men and stayed behind as the others left MTAC.

He turned back to Morrow. "Tom, you wanted to discuss other matters..."

McGee couldn't hear what the men were saying so he snuck back out so he could get back to the World of Warcraft tournament taking place in the basement.

"Yes, Jethro, I had wanted to speak to you about some personal matters. My second grandchild was born last month and I've decided to take a sabbatical. Also Homeland has offered me their chair. It could mean higher pay and more time with my family."

"Congratulations on both counts. I'm sure you and your family will be much happier. Do you know who will replace you?"

"I do. Jethro, I would like you to meet Assistant Director Jennifer Shepard."

A medium build redhead stepped forward. "Jenny, this is the team lead for the Alpha Squad, Master Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

She stuck her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you." _And your hot body._

He didn't take the bait. "Uh huh." _Not happening, lady._

Shepard huffed. "I'm going to see Cynthia about getting my things moved in." She left MTAC.

"I don't like her."

"Always blunt as ever I see."

Jethro grunted.

"Another matter I need to point out. My lead agent for the MCRT is out with a broken leg. He's not due to be back for three months. While you're here, your team will join up with the MCRT and work cases. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine. Now I can get back to terrorizing the staff."

Morrow chuckled. "I'll admit, all that terrorizing did clear house and made the agency run smoothly. I think it's time for that to happen again. May The Bastard's reign begin."

Jethro grinned ferally.

* * *

Jethro knew where to go. He had walked the halls of NCIS headquarters plenty of times during his tenure there. His destination: the lab. He took the stairs to the basement so he could work off some of the frustration that was building up. He was going to have to go a few rounds with a bag in the gym soon.

He found the lab just by following the echoes of soft spoken female whispers. Abby and Kate. Bingo.

Jethro knocked. "Fancy meeting you here," he said.

They turned around and silently squealed when they saw him. "Jethro!"

Abby gave him one of her famous hugs and Kate kissed him on the cheek.

"YAY, you're here. Wait, why are you here?" Abby whispered.

"I had a meeting with the SecNav and the Director this morning. Why are we whispering?"

Kate said, "Tony's had a rough day and went to lay down. He gets migraines sometimes. It only gets bad when he's stressed out. And he's really been stressed out for the last few weeks."

Jethro looked concerned. "Why, what happened?"

"Tony won't say exactly, but we know for sure that it was Tony's teammates fault that their team leader got hurt. They didn't provide adequate backup and used Tony as the scapegoat since he's the senior field agent."

"Yeah, and the teasing and the putdowns have just made Tony's self esteem plummet. It's not good, Jethro."

"Where's Tony now? I wanted to take you guys out to lunch. My treat."

"Cool. He's in my office on the futon. Kate, get your purse. We'll meet you guys in the bullpen."

The two women left in a hurry because who would miss out on an opportunity to be taken out to lunch by a hot sexy Marine?

Jethro chuckled to himself. He set his cover on the evidence table and made his way to Abby's office. He quietly opened the door and observed Tony from the doorway.

He was curled up on the futon wrapped in an Ohio State blanket. Jethro could see the dark circles under his eyes, the stress lines on his forehead, and the dried tears on his cheeks.

_Oh, Tony. What the hell have they done to you?_

* * *

Whew! I'm going to end the chapter here. I kinda have an idea as to where this is going.

Next chapter: Spoilers for Season 3's Undercovers.


End file.
